


baby yoda

by orphan_account



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M, baby yoda baby baby yoda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:28:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21659791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: josh brings home a baby yoda
Relationships: Josh Dun/Tyler Joseph
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	baby yoda

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thisisnotwhatihadplanned](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisisnotwhatihadplanned/gifts).



josh heard the song baby yoda and went "jesus christ if i dont get him ill cry. id rather die than live another day without my baby yoda". so he goes and buys a baby yoda and gets him a robe and hot coco cause hes a thirsty lil bitch and when he brings him home tyler cries because he spent all of the money they had on baby yoda and now they cant pay rent and josh was like "but its baby yoda!!!!!" which made tyler cry more so josh and baby yoda moved out to the woods where they face the hardships of life together and whenever josh feelings like giving up on it all, baby yoda is there with his adorable eyes and josh feels okay.


End file.
